Extraño Amor
by xXLauraCrazyXx
Summary: Un amor que es imposible y a la vez posible... intentaran amarse aunque hayan dificultades. (Makoto x Haru) (Rin x Haru) (Rin x Nitori) y un poco de (Rei x Nagisa)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Makoto Tachibana es un profesor de secundaria, profesor de historia, de 19 años

Tiene un amor secreto Haruka Nanase un chico de 18 años, que tiene esos ojos azules que enamoran a Makoto

El único problema es... que el es su alumno

**Hola soy nueva por aquí este es mi primer fanfic y lo hago de Free! Esta serie que me ha dejado enamorada. Y dentro la segunda temporadaaaa queda menos de 1 día . Bueno subiré capitulo los Martes o los Sabados.**

**Besos •3• xXLauraCrazyXx**


	2. Chapter 1 ¿Quedamos?

** Capitulo 1 **

**Pov Makoto **

Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio hacia la sala de profesores.

Derrepente me encontré con mi amor de ojos azules... Haru.

-Hola Tachibana-sensei- "Haru se le veía roja la cara a caso... no el no podría" pensó Makoto para sus adentros.

-Hola-

- Sensei, ¿Mañana era el control de historia?-

- A-ah , si - le di una sonrisa de las mías - Haruka-kun ¿puedo hablar después contigo?-

-Claro, ¿Cuando? y ¿En Donde?- se le ve nervioso.

-Te parece bien si después de comer a las 3:30, detrás del gimnasio.

- Pero... ¿ el equipo de baloncesto no entrena ha esa hora?-

- Si, pero hoy tenían un partido contra **_Yosen-_**

- A vale-

Riiiiiiiiing (sonido de la campana)

- Nos vemos luego -

- Nos vemos -

Haru se fue caminando, yo me quede viendo como se iba "¡Que culo!" pensó Makoto sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? - dijo una voz detrás mía , reconocía la voz , era la voz de mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 6 años...

- ¿ Ah?, Hola Rin-

Era Rin el y yo hicimos la carrera de colegio pero el eligió Inglés y yo Historia.

Los 2 teníamos 19 años y estábamos trabajando en el mismo instituto.

Rin era el profesor de Inglés de Haru y yo el de Historia.

Rin y yo nos contamos todos nuestros secretos pero... nunca le he dicho que estoy enamorado de Haru.

-Hola, pero... No me has contestado-

-Eh... nada, nada- conteste sonrojándose moviendo mis manos para un lado y para el otro.

- Bueno, nos vemos, he quedado con mi novio para comer - me dio una sonrisa mientras se iba.

No sabia que Rin tenia novio. Pero no tengo que pensar en eso porque hoy me declarare a Haru.

Tal vez... le diga ha Rin que me gusta Haru o mi nuevo novio Haru...

**_Continuara..._**

**Hola, siento mis faltas de ortografía (u.u), espero que os haya gustado ^_^ el primer capitulo porfa dejad comentarios, den me gusta, compartan lo con sus amigos...**

**Ya dije que soy nueva por aquí y estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo para intentar dar buena imagen... (n.n).**

**Se dieron cuenta... Yosen... también me encanta Kuroko No Basket XD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap besos •3•**


	3. Chapter 2 Mi Novio

**Holaaaaa, lo siento estoy emocionada XD ¿ que os pareció el primer episodio de Free! ? Yo llore los primero 10 segundos de la emoción X'D y después estube sangrando por la nariz todo el episodio y por no hablar del ending... Porque Rin tiene que hacer esos movimientos...**

**Solo os quero decir unas cosa antes de capitulo ; Gracias a los que comentáis es inspiración y apoyo. Y yo aunque en mi perfil porfa que soy de España ( que realmente soy de España) pero nací en Gran Canaria parte de España, por eso si cambio alguna palabra es que yo la digo así por ejemplo... Patata yo digo Papa...**

**Bueno disfrutad del Cap XD**

**Capitulo** 2

**Pov Haru**

Me iba a la clase a esperar a Nagisa le tenía que contar lo de Makoto, no se si me va ha pasar la curiosidad me comía por dentro.

Después de un tiempo caminando llegue a la clase, hay estaba Nagisa.

- ¡Hola Haru-chan! - vino ha darme un abrazo de los suyos, de los que me dejan sin respiración

-Hola Nagisa- me senté en mi asiento y me puse mirar por la ventana "Quiero ir a nadar lo antes posible" pensé para mis adentro y suspire.

- ¿Eh?, Haru-chan te ves distinto, ¿Te pasa algo?- se ha cerco mas a mi eso me cogió por sorpresa

-Nagisa no hace falta que te pongas tan cerca - le fulmine con la mirada

- ui~ Gomen, Gomen - se alejo un poco- pero... ¡dime que te pasa! - se ha cerco otra vez

-Vale, te lo digo- suspire y le mire serio pero me daba vergüenza.

-¿Haru-chan? Porque te sonrojas eso es raro en ti-

- Pues...-me sonroje aun mas- Makoto me ha pedido que hable con él- mire hacia la ventana.

-¿Enserio? - yo a sentí - Pero sera para algo de clase - le mire a los ojos tenía una mirada de bondad eso era raro porque pequeño en realidad es un diablo

- Probablemente , pero si se me declara sera un problema-

- ¿Que se te declare?-

- Si, ya sabes lo que te conté...-

***Flashback***

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi a Makoto hablando con la profesora Amakata.

- ¿Y que te preocupa tanto Makoto-kun?- le dijo Amakata mientras sujetaba una libreta

- Es que...no se como declararme- Makoto mientras se estaba rascando la nuca

- ¿He?, y ¿a quien le vas ha declarar ?-

-Yo... no se si contarte, me prometes que no te reirás o que es un amor imposible o algo de eso...-

-Te lo prometo -

-Me gusta Haruka Nanase-

Yo me quede en shock

- Es genial hacen una buena preja-sonrio- ya sabe sólo que dicen si amas ha alguien de todo corazón el lo vera en tus ojos y te querrá cual sea la situación, ya sabes los ojos son la puerta del alma...

***Fin flackback***

-Es verdad ...Haru-chan ¿no habías quedado para comer?-

- ¡Es verdad!, adiós Nagisa- me fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el comedor

Ahí estaba el problema por el que Makoto no se me podía declarar.

Mi novio...

Rin.

-¡Ah! Haru- me saludo viniendo hacia mi

Me dio un leve beso en los labios, ya que era raro que un alumno y profesor se besaran.

-Hola-

-¿Vamos?-

- Si-

Nos fuimos hacia una mesa yo saque me bento y empezamos a comer yo no paraba de pensar en Makoto, me gustaba un poco lo reconocía, si se me declara que haré ¿se lo diré a Rin?

-¿ Qué pasa?- me pregunto Rin

- Nada solo estoy pensando en el próximo festival del colegio- mentí, suerte que soy de carácter de hierro nadie lo nota

45 minutos después

**_Riiiing_ _(campana)_**

-Me tengo que ir Rin- me fui hacia la puerta-

- Haru, espera-

Me cogió de la muñeca atrayendo me hacia su pecho.

- ¿Caminamos luego juntos hacia casa? -

- Voy a caminar con Nagisa- le mentí otra vez no se podía enterar de lo de Makoto.

- Ah, vale- me dio otro corto beso y me dirigí hacia la siguiente clase... Ciencias.

Mientras caminaba me puse ha pensar en Nagisa, "ese mini demonio que siempre me metía en problemas cuando eramos pequeños y hasta ahora"- me reí sin expresión - "Me sorprende que no haya madurado nada, bueno Nagisa, es Nagisa"

Llegué a la clase y me senté en mi asiento, luego llego Nagisa, sentándose a mi lado.

-Haru-chan-

-¿Qué?

-¿ Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? seguro que Historia o Inglés- me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ninguna...prefiero estar en la tina de mi casa-

-Haru-chan, que aburidooooo...- se empezó ha colgar de mi brazo.

-Seguro que la tuya es ciencias-

-Eh-eh-eh...no para nada- se sonrojo

- No que va... Te quedas mirando como atontado a la pizarra o... al profesor- Me gusta demasiado micarle

- Haru-chan ... es cierto me gusta demasiado el profesor...Rei-chan me deja con la baba colgando- se me notaba sobre saltado.

Rei era nuestro profesor desde hace 3 años cual Nagisa estuvo enamorado desde hace 3 años.

Me acuerdos un día que se quedo en mi casa me desperté de madrugada y el estaba nombrando ha Rei en sus sueño ha saber que estaba soñando...

- Haru-chan ¿tu ya has hablado con Mako-chan?-ya se, ya se , a hasta los profesores Nagisa les añade el "chan"

- No-

- ya veo...¿y que tal con Rin-chan?-

- bien, pero sigo preocupado de como le diré lo de Makoto-

-Vale chicos ya comienza la clase- Rei entro en la clase ajustándose la corbata y yéndose hacia la pizarra

"luego hablare con Makoto y estoy muy nervioso. Rin... espero que todo este bien.

**_Continuará..._**

**Espero que os haya gustado una esta un poco mas largo :), comentad que os pareció .**

** Os adelanto no podre subir capitulo el martes, lo subiré el día sigiien te ( miércoles ) después de ver FREE! XD os explico no puedo por qje estoy con lo amiga en es sur en una piscina ( si, totalmente Free!) Y estará el Lunes y el Martes... País me despido ya sabéis comentad, votad, seguid, compartido con amigos...**

** Besos •3•**


	4. Chapter 3 Besos

**Capitulo** **3**

**Pov Makoto**

Quedaban menos de 20 minutos para declararme a Haru, estaba muy nervioso.

Mi jornada de clases ya había terminado ahora solo era recoger algunas cosas, hablar en la reunión con los profesores y ya iría detrás de gimnasio.

Después de la reunión.

La reunión fue bien ya me dirijia al gimnasio cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la sala de profesores alguien me agarro por el hombro y me olvido a girarme.

-Hey, Makoto, ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? - le di la cara y era Rin.

-A un sitio-

-¿A que sitio?-

- Al gimnasio...- Mire para otro lado sonrojado- ¿por qué la pregunta?- volví a mirarle a la cara

- Por preguntar algo ha adivina...-se colgó de mi hombro- ¿Quién es mi novio ?

- Heeee...no se-

A lo lejos vi a Haru se ira al gimnasio ha esperarme... Derrepente Rin lo señalo

-Ese es mi novio...Haruka Nanase -

Me quede sin habla enserio Haru su novio que habrá mirado en el yo soy muy hoy mejor que Rin. Mi modo yandere se activo pero se controlarme.

- Ah, vale,vale , sabes yo ya me tengo que ir así que... adiós nos vemos el Lunes-

-Vale adiós...-

**Pov Rin**

Era raro ver a Makoto así, estaba un poco pálido.

Ahora...voy a seguir a Haru que también se le veía raro, haber si esta con Nagisa.

Estuve un tiempo buscando a Nagisa y al final lo encontré pero...estaba sólo hasta que vi ha alguien acercándose, ese alguien era Rei.

Me escondí detrás de la pared para que no me vieran, yo miraba por el rabillo del ojo como se fuera un espía.

-Rei-chan,yo te quería decir algo muy importante- Nagisa le cogió de la mano y miro para otro lado.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿qué pasa?-

-Yo,yo...-

- No digas nada mas, ya te ves demasiado hermoso- casi me da algo el corazón me latía demasiado fuerte , enserio Rei con Nagisa

-¡Rei-chan Te quiero!- le dio un beso en los labios, yo en ese momento estaba tan rojo que no podía mas, entre yo y un tomate lo único que nos diferenciaba era que yo no tengo el tallo verde, sali corriendo de allí a buscar a Haru.

Busque y busque y no lo encontré, hasta que llegue al gimnasio hay estaba mi Haru pero...estaba con Makoto.

Haru acorralado contra la pared y Makoto besándole.

**Pov Makoto**

Minutos antes

Ya casi llegaba al gimnasio. Ya veía se lejos a Haru.

-¡Haruuuuu!- es estaba mirando hacia al suelo y cuando me oyó subista se fue hacia mis orbes verdes y yo podía ver su mirada tan azul como el mar.

-Makoto , ¿De que querías hablar?-

-Yo, te quería decir una cosa muy importante-

- Es sobre clase, ¿verdad?-

-Si, he he no,no es algo que he sentido desde la primera vez que te vi -

-¿Que pasa?- ya se le notaba nervioso

**Pov Haru**

Enserio se me va ha declarar. Ahora si me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Haru-me cogió de las dos manos- desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que me entere que me toco como tu profesor , siempre he estado feliz de verte, y te amo, tus ojos azules que son tan azules como el mismo mar, o como el mismo cielo , porque tu eres mi cielo, mi ángel, la persona a la cual he amado siempre-

Me quede en sock que hago, que hago, que le digo.

Me solté de su agarre - Makoto lo siento pero yo no puedo estar contigo, tengo novio...-

-Ya lo se pero te amo y nunca, te voy a dejar de amar- Me puse contra la pared tantos sentimientos a la vez me empezaban ha hacer daño: el miedo, amor,preocupación, tensión. Me puse la mano sobre la cabeza. - ¿Haru, estas bien?- Makoto poco ha poco se acerco hacia mi.

-Makoto,¿Qué estas haciendo ?

-Algo que tendría que hacer hace mucho - Derrepente sentí sus labios, por instinto le agarre del cuello para acercarle mas a mi.

-¡HARU!-

Derrepente Makoto se separo de mi por que alguien le avía agarrado del hombro.

Ese alguien era Rin.

-¡RIN!-

Rin cogió a Makoto por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared, yo me caí de rodillas al piso.

-Maldito, ¿que le estabas haciendo a mi novio?, ¡El es solo mio!-

-Yo lo amo y no puedes cambiar eso-

-¡Hijo de puta !- Rin le pego un puñetazo en toda el estomago , yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Gmmh, te piensas que con un puñetazo puedes conmigo- abrí los ojos y vi que Makoto de abalanzó sobre Rin haciendo que los 2 cayeran al suelo-

Un puñetazo detrás de otro, una batallas haber quien soltaba sangre primero. Ya salia la sangre, estaba mas asustado que nunca.

-¡ PARAD YA¡- Grite a todo pulmón los dos pararon a miradme- La violencia no va solucionar nada

-Entonces...-Rin se levantó y fue hacia mi - Explica porque este Hijo de puta te estaba besando- Rin ese momento tuve que coger a Rin por los hombro porque se abalanzo hacia Makoto-

-¡ Le dije lo que he sentido por el durante 4 años, y cuando me contaste que era tu novio, ni siquiera pensé le amo mucho, sobre todo tenía miedo de que esto pasara porque no quiero perder a mi amigo de la infancia- le dijo Makoto

Rin se tranquilizo así que afloje el agarre.

-Lo siento, Makoto, sabes que soy muy...tu ya sabes, pero yo también quiero estar con Haru...-

-Pues... es la palabra de Haru la que cuenta ahora-

-Di Haru -

- Yo... Lo siento, Makoto pero quiero estar con Rin-

-Tranquilo lo comprendo -

-Gracias-

-Haru,-Rin me cogió de la mano-vamos - Yo asenti - Adiós Makoto nos vemos el lunes-

-Adios-

Rin y yo nos fuimos hacia la salida

-Haru...Gracias por elegirme- me cogió por la cintura y me beso, y nos separamos- pero ahora vamos al hospital no me encuentro bien-

-Vamos-

Hay estaba todo bien Rin y yo nos fuimos al hospital, pero... sabia que las cosas no estaban bien algo nos vigilaba, algo que aparecerá muy pronto

**_Continuará..._**

**Bueno ya esta el 3 capitulo XD enserio lo siento iba ha actualizar el Miercoles pero no puede y iba ha actualizar el sábado pero...**

**1 Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana para por ha una exsivicion de perros policía XD**

**2 Después fui a comer muy lejos de mi casa **

**3 Después de comer íbamos ha ir a una piscina semiolimpica y estaba cerrada y tubimos que ir a la playa **

** Ya un da total mente Free! Y mas porque me pise con una amiga en la playa a nadar y hacer carreras "yo ganaba en todas XD"**

**Nos vemos el Martes o el Sábado y dentro se poco es mi cumple XD**

**BESOS •3•**

Besos •3•


	5. Chapter 4 Decepciones

**Capitulo** **4**

**Pov Haru**

Fuimos al hospital, ya estábamos en la sala de espera. Después de unos 10 minutos nos atendieron.

-Haru, quedate tu aquí ¿vale?, yo iré sólo-

-Vale-

**Minutos después...**

- Haruka Nanase?- me llamo un doctor por mi nombre

-Soy yo -levante la mano y me diriji hacia el

- ¿Puede venir conmigo?-

-Claro-seguí al doctor hacia un consultorio

-Siente,por favor - me senté en la silla que el me avía indicado- Usted vino con Rin Matsuoka, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ha pasado algo-

-Si, lo que pasado es que...- se le veía serio- el ha...

**Pov Rin**

-Haru, quedate tu aquí, ¿vale?, yo iré sólo-

-vale-

Después de eso fui hacia el consultorio del doctor.

Cuando entre me encontré al doctor revisando un expediente seguro que seria el mio. Me senté en la silla.

-Hola, doctor-

-Hola, bueno ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-Pues me esta doliendo bastante el pecho desde hace unos días pero hoy ha ido ha peor, y también también tengo mareos constantes-

Vi al doctor escribiendo en una hoja -Vale, le tendremos que hacer un análisis, venga el domingo a las 10:00 a la planta 3-

-Claro, gracias-

Me levante de la silla y fui hacia la puerta cuando derrepente un mareo me ataco , haciendo que me callera al suelo

**Fin Pov Rin**

Cuando Rin se callo el doctor fue hacia el

-Matsuoka, responda - lo meneo hacia los lado pero Rin no respondía-Enfermero llevando a la sala 5 de la planta 4 tendremos que dejarlo con el doctor Takashi

-Si-

Posaron a Rin en un camilla y lo llevaron a la habitación.

Hay el doctor llamo a Haru...

**Pov Haru**

-Si, lo que pasado es que...- se le veía serio- el ha... estado con unos dolores , tendremos que incresarlo durante 1 semana.- me tranquilize me pensé que seria peor

-¿Y puedo ir a verle ya?-

-Lo siento, pero, tendremos que hacer bastantes pruebas...podrá venir el domingo-

-Entiendo, y ¿en qué habitación se encuentra ?-

- En la 4 de la sala 5, le recomiendo que avise a sus familiares y amigos sobre su situación, si tiene alguna duda preguntele al enfermero Nitori que es el que estará al cargo de Matsuoka-

Yo asenti y me diriji a la salida, para ir a mi casa. En el camino ya me a los familiares de Rin y a los amigos al menos los que yo conozco...

Cuando termine de llamar pero me quede con la duda...¿llamo a Makoto? bueno yo llamare mas tarde.

Me subí al tren para llegar a mi casa cuando mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí:

-¿Quien es?-

-Haru soy yo Makoto-me quede en sock ¿me abra leído la mente?- solo quiero decirte que enserio no me importa que hayas elegido a Rin, de todos modos el es mi amigo y no puedo tenerle rencor a ninguno, pero...si algún día pasa algo... recuerda yo siempre estaré esperando tu amor. Recuerda: Tu eres mi mar, mi cielo, mi todo, siempre te querré.-

-Te entiendo,pero tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Que pasa ?, me puedes contar cualquier cosa-

-Rin...esta incresado en el hospital el doctor me dijo que avisara a sus amigos y familiares y tu eres su amigo

-¿Y tiene algo grave?-

-No me dijeron nada solo que le tienes que hacer pruebas y que el domingo le podríamos visitar-

-Esta bien yo voy el domingo a visitarle, adiós Haru-

-Adiós , Makoto- se colgó el teléfono y se paro el tren empeze a caminar cuando sentí algo estraño, como si me estuvieran vigilando.

No le hice casi y seguí mi camino cuando...

-Cuidado,Nanase por que podrías perder a tu novio-

Me di la vuelta y nadie estaba detrás mí, ya empezaba a tener miedo.

-Alguien te lo podría quitar de un solo movimiento -

Ahora mire para un lado y vi a alguien encapuchado con una chaqueta negra, la capucha le llegaba hasta los ojos se le podía notar un poco un mechó era de color gris

-Cuidados porque aveces el destino es cruel y te puede quitar lo que mas amas-

Salí de hay corriendo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me metí en la tina y me puse a pensar.

¿Quien sería esa persona?, ¿Por qué va ha por mi?, ¿le haría daño a Rin?...

Después de un tiempo me vestí y me acosté en la cama, al tiempo caí en los brazos de morfeo...

**Pov Rin**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi era un techo blanco.

-¿Donde estoy ?

-Me nos mal ya se ha despertado, senpai-

-¿Eh?- mire a un lado y pude ver a un chico de pelo gris y ojos azules, lo veía borroso,poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando y lo pude ver hay estaba mi ex-compañero de cuarto Nitori. - Ai, ¿Que haces tu aquí?, ¿Donde estoy?-

- Así que se acuerda se mi, estas en el hospital, y yo voy ha estar cuidándote hasta que te den el alta-

-Y ¿Por qué estoy incresado?

-Se desmayo en el pasillo y te tenemos que hacer unas pruebas , podrá salir el viernes-

-Entiendo- me recoste en la cama y me quede dormido

**Pov Haru**

El domingo había desperté a las 9:00 de la mañana, y seguí mi rutina habitual: meterme en la tina, ponerme el delanta, cocinar un poco de caballa, vestirme con ropa de calle (debajo mi bañador por supuesto), y ya salí para dirigirme al hospital...

Cuando llegue, me diriji a la habitación de Rin, lo que yo ni sabia era que lo malo estaba por venir...

Toque a la puerta-¿Rin?, soy yo Haru, voy a pasar-

Cuando abrí la puerta no me podía encontrar una escena peor...

Rin estaba besando a un enfermero que estaba encima suya, Rin le estaba cogiendo de la cadera mientras que el otro, tenia sus manos al rededor de su cuello

-No puede ser...-Me salio un hilo de voz y lágrimas empezaban a acariciar mis mejillas.

El chico dejo de besar a Rin y me miro -te lo dije, el destino es cruel,y te puede quitar lo que mas amas...de un solo movimiento- Rin ni siquiera me miro se quedo tonto mirando al otro chico.

Pero recordé esa voz era del mismo chico de la cara encapuchada...

- Rin...¡ HEMOS TERMINADO!... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!- salí corriendo de allí mientras que mi lágrimas salían fluyendo.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al parque central, derrepente choque con alguien, casi me caigo al suelo, cuando el individuo me cogió del brazo para que no me cayera.

-Haru, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?- la voz se oía preocupada mire para arriba y era...

Mi angel de orbes verdes, sentí algo en mi pecho, algo que nunca, nunca , había sentido , ni siquiera con Rin, eso,eso que sentía era amor uno de verdad...

-No,no, me pasa nada- me solté de su agarre para poner me las manos en la cara, quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Algo te pasa, y lo se, cuéntamelo-me cogió la mano y me llevo a un banco

**Pov Makoto**

¿Qué le habrá pasado ha Haru para que estuviese llorando, el chico mas inexpresivo del mundo, llorando, algo le tendría que haber pasado...

su cabeza miraba hacia sus piernas -Pues...-moqueo un poco - yo he cortado con Rin-

Me quede en Shock.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues hoy fui a visitarle al hospital y cuando abrí la puerta se estaba besando con un chico, me fui de allí corriendo diciéndole que habíamos roto, el ni siquiera me miro...se quedo,allí, besando al otro chico-

-Haru...- realmente me sentía mal por el no quería verle triste- No pienses en el, ¿que tal si quedamos para pasar un tiempo divertido?, he oído de una feria que esta por aquí, podríamos ir y pasar el tiempo...-

-Esta bien-

-Te recojo, esta tarde a las 6:00, ¿Te parece bien?, yo te recojo-

-Claro-

-Bueno nos vemos esta noche...-

-Nos vemos...-

******_Continuará..._**

**Hola gente, ¿como están? Yo...bien aunque cansada y un poco enferma :'D.**

**Os cuento por que estoy actualizando tan tarde: **

**Ayer pense en terminar el capítulo pero no pude mi madre me mando a que fuera ha casa de mi abuela a llevarle unas cosas para mis hermanos ( tengo 2 hermanos que son niños menores que yo, yo soy la mayor) y corrí toda la playa hasta la casa de mi abuela, y llegue a mi casa a las 12 y tenia sueño...por la mañana me tibe que despertar a las 8 para ir al cumpleaños de un amigo y llegue a mi casa ahora...**

**Bueno ya esta esto fue lo que me paso, si mi vida es una película XD. En el proximo capitulo hay cita... nos vemos**

**Besos •3•**


	6. Chapter 5 Cita

**Hay antes que nada lo siento por que el capítulo sea tan cortito mas abajo lo explico pero... este capitulo tiene su chispa ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

** Capitulo****4 **

**Pov Haru**

¿Qué era este sentimiento?, con solo ver a Makoto, lo sentí, era como si no hubiera gravedad...el cuerpo no me pesaba, el corazón me latía muy fuerte. Este sentimiento era el amor...el verdadero, era distinto a lo que en sentí con Rin.

Estaba en mi casa preparandome para mi cita con Makoto.

Miraba toda mi ropa que estaba en un montón encima de mi cama, no me gustaba nada, solo tenia un opción...comprarme algo.

Salí de mi casa para ir al centro comercial, cuando llegue me encontré con Nagisa con cara de preocupado, en cuanto me vio se le ilumino la cara y me empezó ha sonreír.

-¡Haru-chaaaaan!- corrió hacia mi y se subió a mi espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se bajo de mi espalda y se puse delante mía.

-Me voy ha comprar algo se ropa-

-¡Yo también!, sabes... es que tengo una cita con Rei-chan-

-Nagisa... me podrías ayudar algo que me que fe bien- mire para otro lado, no quería que se notara mi vergüenza.

-Claro, vamoooos-

Después de un tiempo, Nagisa y yo ya habíamos comprado la ropa, me compre una camisa blanca de manga corta, con unos jeans azules oscuros, unas vans azules con rayas blancas. Nagisa me dijo que me quedaría muy bien una camisa de cuadro blancos y negros, como un chaleco abierto.

-Haru-chan, vamos ha descansar un poco, y hablamos- señalo a un banco, en donde nos sentamos- Haru-chan te quería deci: ¿tu vas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta de Halloween?-

-¿Qué fiesta?-

-Vamos a quedar todos para ir a una casa encantada y contar historias de fantasmas y todos nos vamos ha disfrazar.

-Nagisa... queda mas de un mes para Halloween-

- Si pero mejor antes que nunca-

Hablamos un poco sobre...nuestras cosas... y le conté a Nagisa sobre mi cita con Makoto, me tuve que ir a mi casa para prepararme.

Cuando ya estaba vestido,con mi mejor bañador, me diriji a la cocina y me prepare con poco de caballa, cuando me la comí mire el reloj y ya era la hora, Makoto llegaría de un momento ha otro...

Pasaron 9 minutos ya 10 y no había llegado... ¿le abra pasado algo?

Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Cuando abrí hay esta Makoto, intentando recuperar el aire con las manos en las rodillas.

-Ha-Haru lo siento, perdí el tren y tuve que coger el siguiente y después vine hacia aquí corriendo-

-No pasa nada, no hacia falta que corrieras, ¿ Quieres un vaso de agua? se te ve muy cansado- le pregunte apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

-Si porfa-

-Pasa-fui hacia la cocina

Puse agua en el vaso para Makoto, mientras el paso y se sentó en el salón.

-Toma- le entregue el vaso

-Gracias- cogió el vaso y se lo tomo - nos vamos

-si-

Salimos hacia el parque de atracciones, cuando llegamos nos empezamos a montar en bastantes cosas, comimos algodón de azúcar, jugamos a juegos de feria, fuimos a la casa del terror...donde Makoto casi se muere del susto "lo mejor era que habían hasta niños de 11 o 9 años y no se asustaban".

-Haru, vamos a la noria-me cogió de la mano y me sonrió

-vale-

Nos subimos a la noria, cuando subió del todo se podía ver el hermoso paisaje del todo parque de atracciones y el pueblo, me quede embelesado con el paisaje, hasta que...

-Haru- Makoto me llamo, yo mire para el.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada mis cosas...- agacho la cabeza con la mirada en blanco.

-Makoto, tengo algo que decirte...?-

-Dime-

-Yo siento algo por ti... cuando te veo mi corazón se acelera tanto que se me podría parar, te amo Makoto, como nunca he amado a nadie así- me sonroje y mire a Makoto que estaba con la boca abierta.

Derrepente se movió me cogió de la mejilla y me beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor, sentimientos mutuos que no se pueden explicar con palabras, era como besar el cielo. Nos separamos para recuperar el aire, hay Makoto me miro uniendo nuestras frentes...

-Haru, te amo demasiado-

-Yo también - nos volvimos a besar y al tiempo nos separamos.

-Haru, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Si-

La noria se paro abajo, y nos bajamos. Fuimos a mi casa. Makoto me empezó a besar introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, subimos a mi habitación, Makoto me tiro en mi cama y empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Lo va hacer, lo va hacer"

**Continuará...**

**Hola gente hermosa , ahora estoy enganchada ha 2 cosas ha Free! Y a Jeff the killer , me encanta, bueno , aquí uno actualizando antes "¿por qué?" Pues porque mañana no podre actualizar y estube escribiendo el capitulo ayer... en la playa, si me pase todo el día en la playa con mis primos y me queme: toda la espalda, los brazos, las piernas , hasta la cara, duele... bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap Besos •3•**


	7. Chapter 6 Reconciliación

**Capitulo** **6 **

**Pov Haru**

"Lo va hacer, lo va hacer"

Makoto empezó a besarme el cuello y despojandome de mis ropas, yo hice lo mismo con el. Cuando ambos estábamos en Boxers, siguió besandome en cuello hasta bajar a mis partes intimas...cuando estaba al punto de bajarme los boxers...

Sonó el timbre, "maldito sea el timbre ¿no podría haber sonado mas tarde?" maldije para mis adentros

-Voy a ver quien es - le susurré a Makoto en el oído.

Me empecé a vestir y fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrí, vi a mi amigo el pingüino rubio abalanzándose sobre mi.

-Haru-chan,quería hablar contigo-

-Y tienes que venir justo ahora- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento no podía esperar para contarte-

-Vale pasa-entramos a el salón y me empezó a contar que todo fue genial con Rei, bla bla bla , un beso, bla bla bla , que si fueron a no se que sitio romántico, bla bla bla , que si casi se lo monta con el, bla bla bla...

-¡Espera!, ¿casi te lo montas con el?-

-Si, es el coche ,pero, quería que mi primera vez fuera en una cama en vez que de en un coche- me dijo mientras miraba el reloj- ¡Ha! pero que hora es me tengo que ir adiós Haru-chan, nos vemos el próximo Lunes, o en la fiesta de halloween-

-Adiós- ¿próximo Lunes?, ya me acuerdo no hay clases por festividad...

Me fui a mi habitación para continuar con mi trabajito... "¿Pero desde cuando hablo así?

Desde hoy

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

Soy la escritora

-Vale,y... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿No es obvio?, escribiendo, para que tu tengas una vida feliz llena de caballa, agua, y Amor.

-Eso sonó cursi-

Ya lo se (^_^) yo soy hací

-Y ahora habla como una niña pequeña que guaiiiii, me te de aquí ya y continua la escena-

Okey, Okey, Me encanta tu sarcasmo, y cuidadito conmigo que puedo hacer que algo le pase a tu Makotito

-No lo harías-

Es verdad, yo también soy fangirl y lo amo, bueno ya esta continuo con la escena...

Cuando este a la mi habitación vi a Makoto, hay dormido boca abajo, "La escritora me quito me Lemon" me acosté al lado de el y me abrazo de las caderas y nos quedamos dormidos...

**Pov Makoto**

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté con un olor a comida, me levante de la cama y baje abajo, me encontré a Haru haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, amor- dije y el me miro

-Buenos días, estoy haciendo el desayuno espero que te guste-

Me diriji hacia donde estaba el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Sopa de caballa, ensalada y arroz-

-Que bien suena- le agarre de la cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

Teníamos una semana libre por festividad.

-Makoto, ya esta listo-

Empezamos a comer la comida fue tranquila, me percate de lo bien que cocina Haru, es me recuerda, que en su formulario de tercer año puse que quería ser un cocinero, pero... eso fue en el segundo, en el primero puso que seria un tritón, me pareció bastante gracioso.

-Ja ja ja- sin darme cuenta me estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada sólo recordaba unas cosas-

-Esta bien-

**_BANGARANG~BANGARANG_**

El móvil de Haru empezó a sonar, el lo cogió.

-Ahora vuelvo- se fue con el móvil en la mano

**Pov Haru**

Cogí el móvil y me fui al patio trasero.

-¿Quién es?

-Haru,soy Rin, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso-

-No hay nada de que hablar, tu y yo, ya no somos nada, NADA, ¿oíste?

-Si entiendo, pero solo quiero hablar contigo, ven a la estación de tren a las 5

-Esta bien-

Colgué y fui se nuevo con Makoto

-¿Quién era?-

-Nada importante, solo tengo que ir a la estación a las 5, es solo un momento-

A las 4:50

-Ya me tengo que ir -

-Adiós-

Nos dimos un beso corto y me fui

Cuando llegue a la estación allí estaba Rin sentado en la parada.

(Lo siento pero tengo que acortar esta parte )

Arregle todo con Rin, le dije que yo ya estaba con Makoto, el me explico lo que paso en el hospital, estaba sedado, pero se acabo enamorando de Nitori.

Todo quedo en que estábamos bien y que somos amigos.

-Haru, ¿Tú vas ha ir a la quedada de Nagisa se Halloween-

-Si-

-Pues nos vemos allí-

Con eso nos fuimos, la fiesta de Halloween seria el próximo Domingo.

Llegue a casa y no vi a Makoto.

-Makoto,ya volví-

Seguí sin oír nada fui hacia el salón, en la mesa vi una nota.

**" Haru, ahora vengo, fui un momento a buscar ropa para esta semana.**

_**Makoto~**_ "

"Cierto, Makoto se quedara conmigo esta semana, y el próximo fin se semana. Por fin ya no estaré tan solo,tengo a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, mis sueños, hacer una familia, algún día..."

Cierto tengo que quedar con Nagisa para buscar un disfraz de Halloween, espero que este año se mejor.

**Pov Nagisa**

Este año para halloween are el disfraz mas currado que me allá echo nunca, claro todos a iremos de CreepyPastas a Makoto le da miedo aunque solo sea en dibujos, pues quedare con Haru-chan mañana para buscar el material y hacerlo, pero... ¿de quién de ellos me disfrazo?

Ya lo tengo llamare a todos para hacer una especie de sorteo y ha cada uno le tocara el suyo.

**2 horas después**

-Chicos ya que estamos todos aquí...cada uno tendrá que coger un papel, de esta bolsa en el papel pondrá el nombre de quien se tiene que disfrazar-

"Esto será divertido"

_**Continuará...**_

**Hey, beutiful people, sorry, ok ya paro con el inglés, siento no poder haber subido capitulo, tengo una buena escusa...ok no, no tengo escusa la flojera me ganó, pero estube muchos días que vinieron mis tíos de Madrid y no los podia dejar que sólo los vro 22dias al año, y tuve que preparar barias cosas de la boda que se casaron mis padres, pofin.**

**Por eso estube sin subir capítulo, pero que sepáis, Que ya volví y vengo llena de adrenalina, pero sin inspiración, pero volví y espero veros en el próximo capitulo. **

**Besos •3•**


End file.
